


Broken and Fixed

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, Master/Pet, Niff, Physical Abuse, Power Play, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sexual Ownership, Smut, Trigger Warnings, blaine is sebastian's pet, brittana, brittany is santana's pet, but just so you know, even if nick is raping him, hunter is only mentioned, it is insane how much smut there is here, jeff is scared but he kind of trusts nick, jeff is the pet, lots of emotional and sexual abuse, nick is the owner, nick really loves jeff and cares about him, nick's not a bad guy i swear he's a cinnamon roll, seblaine, seriously though be warned this fic is really dark, seriously though so much smut, that's not even mentioned in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Master/Pet fic. Jeff is Nick’s new pet, and he has no idea what that means to Nick. Warnings for abuse, sexual assault, power play, non-con/rape and essentially sexual ownership.





	

“Here you go Mr. Duval. Everything’s in order.” The woman passed Nick his paperwork over the desk. “Now, if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to him.” She stood and motioned for Nick to follow, leading him down a corridor of examination rooms. She turned off to a door on the left, bringing him into a large, brightly lit room. Nick looked around at the walls, lined with cages. The woman waved him over to where she was standing, tapping a passcode into the side of one of the cages. He watched as she moved a small mattress onto the floor under the cage, motioning for the boy in the cage to come out. She glanced at the boy as he tumbled out of the cage and went on his hands and knees, turning to lock it again. Nick crouched down on the floor as the woman fixed a collar to the boy, waiting for her to step away before he spoke. He raised his hand, stroking the boy’s hair comfortingly. He pulled a leash out of his pocket, attaching it to the collar and standing up. He thanked the woman and tugged on the leash slightly. “Come along, pet.”

The boy followed on all fours as Nick returned to the front reception room, signing a few more forms before taking the boy outside. He led the boy to his car, helping him climb into the cage in the back of his car. He drove them home without another word, pulling up in his driveway before glancing at the boy. He looked so innocent, Nick almost felt guilty. Almost. He got out of his car, moving to open the back door and help the boy out of his cage. He allowed to boy to walk on his feet over the stone pathway, making him drop back down once they were inside. He ordered the boy upstairs, leading him into a large bedroom. He sat down on the bed, looking at the boy that was on the floor in front of him.

“Jeff, isn’t it?” Nick asked. The boy nodded, looking at the floor as Nick continued. “I’m Nick. I know that the first day will be tough on you, so I’ll try to be lenient, but we do need to go over some ground rules. The first and most important rule being that when I give you an order, you are to follow it without any questions asked. Fail to do so and you will be punished, is that clear?”

“Yes sir.” Jeff whispered.

“Good. The next rule is that you will take what you are given and you aren’t to fight back. It will make things a lot easier for the both of us. You aren’t to take your collar off either, it’s to show that you’re my pet. The only other thing that I can think of at the moment is a rule that I am very strict about. Many people will try to use you, touch you when I’m not looking. Although it’s acceptable in society, it’s not acceptable to me. If anyone so much as lays a finger on you, sexually or otherwise, you are to tell me immediately. Even if you think it may have been accidental. I won’t have you treated like that. You needn’t be afraid of getting in trouble, just let me know. You belong to me; you aren’t for anyone else.” Nick finished, looking at Jeff.

“I understand, sir.”

“Good job baby, now stand up.” Nick ordered. Jeff scrambled to his feet, still looking at the floor. Nick grabbed the paperwork he had been given earlier, looking through the first page briefly before standing up himself. “Follow me.” He walked out of the room, looking back to make sure Jeff was following as he walked through the house, taking Jeff into a different room “Sit on the bed, clothes off.” He said, waving a hand in the blonde’s direction as he read through the paperwork properly. He placed it on the small corner table once he was done, turning to face Jeff, who was now naked on the bed. He walked over to the bed, looking down at Jeff curiously.

“Now, it’s true that you’re a virgin?”

“Yes sir.”

“You’ve never been touched, even by yourself?”

“Yes sir.”

“Very good. Now I’ll make sure that you aren’t lying.” Nick said, removing his shirt before leaning down so he was eye level with Jeff, running a hand through the blonde’s hair. “Remember the second rule baby, you are to take what I give you, no fighting back.” Jeff nodded ever so slightly as Nick unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and off along with his boxers. Jeff was all of a sudden more nervous than he had ever been, fighting the urge to flinch away when Nick pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “On your hands and knees for me pet.”

Jeff turned over, positioning himself as he’d been directed to. He heard the sound of a bottle opening behind him, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt three fingers pushing into him harshly. He felt himself begin to cry as Nick twisted his fingers around, looking for something, although Jeff wasn’t quite sure what. He clenched his teeth when Nick stroked over something inside him, trying his best to hold back a whimper. Nick pulled his fingers out suddenly, wiping them off on the sheets before moving back to the paperwork and writing something down. He walked back over to Jeff, caressing his backside softly. “I can tell that you’re a virgin, your prostate is completely untouched. I’ll try to go easy on you for your first time, but I’m not promising anything.” Nick said, slicking up his fingers before pushing them back inside Jeff, groaning as the boy clenched around them. He pumped them in and out, occasionally curling up his fingers to find the boys sweet spot. He pulled them out once again, moving around the bed to look at Jeff properly. “As it’s your first time, I’m going to be very, very lenient. Most masters like to make their pets first time unbearably painful, but that’s not something I believe in. Know that it won’t happen a lot, but I’m going to let you cum. Most masters have their pets mentally adjusted to not feel sexual pleasure at all, but that’s once again not something that I believe in. You aren’t to tell anyone that I allowed you to cum, understood?”

“Y-yes sir.” Jeff sniffled, trying to keep his sobs quiet.

“Good boy. I’d get a very bad reputation if anyone found out I was letting you have any pleasure.” Nick said, bringing his hand up to stroke Jeff’s cheek softly before moving back behind the boy. He flicked open the lube again, coating his cock thoroughly before positioning himself at Jeff’s entrance and pushing in quickly. Jeff bit down hard on his bottom lip, so much so that he could taste blood in his mouth. Nick gave him a moment to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in again, gripping the blonde’s hips tightly. Jeff’s tears were falling freely by now, pooling on the sheets beneath him. He let out a loud sob as his arms gave out, pressing his face into the mattress. Nick rubbed his side comfortingly before leaning down to press a kiss to the back of his neck. “You’re doing well pet, just keep taking it. Yes, just like that, you can do this.” Nick groaned, still pounding into Jeff at a rapid pace. Jeff cursed himself for being rock hard, his sobs still shaking his body. “Remember pet, this won’t happen much.” Nick said as he moved his hand from Jeff’s hip, sliding it down to wrap around his cock instead. Jeff hated reacting the way that he did, leaning into Nick’s touch. “Come on baby, cum for your master.” Nick purred, his warm breath ghosting over Jeff’s back. Jeff pressed his face even harder into the mattress, trying to stifle the noises he was making. One last flick of Nick’s wrist and Jeff was spilling over the bedsheets, screaming into the mattress. He whimpered as Nick kept thrusting, his hand coming up to wind into Jeff’s hair. “Fuck, pet. So tight.” Nick groaned, tugging on Jeff’s hair harshly as he came, still thrusting shallowly and riding out his orgasm. He caught his breath before pulling out of Jeff, walking out of the room and returning with a warm washcloth. He had already cleaned himself up in his absence, kneeling down on the bed beside Jeff. He cleaned Jeff up, running a hand through his hair to soothe him. The blonde hissed in pain as Nick brought the washcloth over his entrance, flinching away from the touch.

“Come on, we have to get you cleaned up. I’m almost done.” Nick soothed, giving Jeff a quick once over and dabbing the blood from his lip. He put the washcloth aside before pulling Jeff into his lap, kissing the top of his head soothingly.

“It’s okay pet, you’ll be fine. You were such a good boy, taking me like that.” Nick ran his hand over Jeff’s chest, trying to calm him down. The blonde was still crying, not looking up at Nick. Nick’s eyes flicked to the clock on the wall, checking the time before pressing a soft kiss to Jeff’s lips.

“Are you hungry, baby? Do you need something to eat?”

“No thank you, sir.” Jeff said through his sobs.

“Well I’ll need to prepare dinner soon, so what do you like to eat?”

“I like pasta, sir. And sandwiches.” Jeff said cautiously.

Nick could sense the apprehension in the blonde’s voice, kissing his cheek and tasting the saltiness of his tears. “There’s no need to be scared pet, I’ll look after you. I asked you a question, I’m not going to punish you for answering.” Nick said. “So what kind of sandwiches do you like?”

“I like ones with chicken and roast beef and lettuce. Ones with cheese are nice too sir.” Jeff sniffled.

“I’ll make sure to remember that. I’m sure I have some of that stuff in the fridge, would you like a sandwich?”

“If it’s okay with you, sir, I was wondering if I could rest for a little while?”

“Of course you can, just come down if you wake up early or I’ll come and wake you up before dinner so you can have a shower, okay?”

“Yes thank you, sir. Where do I go to rest?” Jeff mumbled, sniffling softly.

“You can stay in my bed for the time being. It won’t be a regular occurrence, but you need to rest before you try to walk.” Nick smiled, laying Jeff down and pulling the covers over him. He leaned over to press a soft kiss to his baby’s lips, pulling back to find that he was already asleep. He shut the door quietly as left, going to the laundry room to get dressed before making his way down to the kitchen. He sorted through his fridge, finding what he did and didn’t have and writing down a new shopping list. He was just beginning to sort through the shelves when his phone rang. He grabbed it from the counter top, not bothering to see who was calling before he answered.

“Hello?”

“Nick, how are you?” Sebastian’s voice rang down the line.

“I’m well. And yourself?”

“Fucking fantastic. I’ve just been out to buy some new whips.”

“Ah, the old ones wearing away, were they?”

“Yes, as they do. They were getting quite bloody as well, though I’d get a new set. Anyway, there was a reason that I called. My father’s having a dinner party tomorrow night and he’s requested your attendance. I told him you might not be comfortable without a pet, but he insisted.”

“Well actually, I’ve just gotten a new pet.”

“Oh really? What’s he like?”

“He’s done fairly well. I haven’t had to punish him so far, but the day is still young, my friend.”

“Very true. So anyway, my father’s dinner party?”

“I’d be honoured.” Nick said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Sebastian. “But I’ll be there. When does it start?”

“I’ll text you the details, I think it starts sometime around 6. See you tomorrow night.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow.” Nick shook his head as he hung up the phone, laughing slightly as he wrote the event on his calendar. He picked up his shopping list and his wallet, heading out of the house. He stopped just as he approached the front door, turning back and returning to his bedroom. He opened the door quietly, sticking his head through the door. Jeff was sleeping peacefully, bringing a small smile to Nick’s lips. He didn’t want his pet to wake up and think he was gone, so he wrote a note and placed it on the end of the bed, just in case the blonde woke up.

I’ve gone out grocery shopping. Feel free to wander the house if you wake up.

He leaned over to press a kiss to Jeff’s forehead, pushing the blonde’s hair out of his eyes before leaving to do his shopping. He returned an hour or so later, peering into the bedroom to find that Jeff was still asleep. He went to the kitchen with his groceries and put them away before returning to his room. The took the note off the bed, placing it in the bin before leaning over to shake Jeff’s arm lightly. “Wake up pet, it’s almost dinner time.”

Jeff stirred and opened his eyes, groaning in pain as he rolled over to look at Nick. “Are you okay baby?”

“I’m sore, sir. But I’ll live.”

“Just making sure. I know it’ll be painful, but you have to stand up and walk to the bathroom with me.” Jeff grabbed Nick’s forearm tightly as he stood, pain shooting down his spine. They made it into the bathroom, Nick starting the water as Jeff stared at his feet. Nick stripped off his clothes before placing a hand on Jeff’s shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up baby.” He placed his hand on Jeff’s back, guiding him until he was under the water. He stepped in beside the blonde, running a hand down his arm. Don’t worry pet, I won’t do anything with you now, you need a break. I’m just here to look after you.” Nick said comfortingly, pulling down the shower scrub to tidy Jeff up. He cleaned himself up quickly as well before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a clean towel from the rack, moving to wrap it around Jeff’s shoulders. “You dry yourself off pet, I’ll go get you some clothes.” Nick said, wrapping his own towel around his waist as he left the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Jeff, helping him get dressed before leading him down to the kitchen. He motioned for Jeff to sit at the table as he walked around the counter, pulling the bread out.

“What do you want on your sandwich baby?”

“What do you have, sir?”

“Everything. I went grocery shopping while you were asleep. You can have anything you want.”

“Cheese and lettuce please, sir. Would you like me to make it?”

“Oh, no. I’ve got this. You sit and rest. That’s an order.” Nick said, a little harsher than he’d been meaning to.

“Yes sir.” Jeff whimpered, looking into his lap.

“I didn’t mean to snap; I just don’t want you to be too hurt, but the first few fucks are always painful. You’ll get used to it pet, I won’t have you tonight, I’ll let you have your rest. I have a dinner party tomorrow night, and I need my rest too.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jeff said, looking up as Nick placed two sandwiches in front of him on the table. Jeff ate quietly as Nick made his own sandwiches, bringing them over and sitting across from Jeff. “Now, things are going to be a little different at the dinner party. Sebastian’s father is very high up, and we don’t want to offend him. Things may be more relaxed here, but in their household it’s completely different. While I let you quite free in the house, you’ll have to be on a leash whenever we leave, walking on your hands and knees at all times unless I say otherwise. The same applies for inside the Smythe house. It’s a general rule that pets in the Smythe house have to be naked and on show for everyone, but I think I can get Sebastian to make an exception for you. It still doesn’t give anyone the right to touch you though, so you tell me if they do, okay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy. Now you’ll probably see some pretty confronting things while we’re there, so you just tell me if you need some air. Try and hang in there for the long run, but if you really need to leave the room I’ll make up something.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jeff said, brushing the crumbs from the table into his hand and putting them on the plate. He stood to empty his crumbs into the bin, placing his plate into the sink and turning that water on.

“It’s okay pet, I’ll do that. You’re here for me, not to do my chores.” Nick said, standing up. He moved over to Jeff, bringing his hand up to cup the blonde’s cheek. “You go get some sleep now my baby, I’ll wake you in the morning.” Nick took Jeff’s hand in his own, walking him through the house. He stopped to push open a door opposite his bedroom, switching on the light and moving aside to let Jeff through. It was set out quite the same as Nick’s own bedroom, a little less lavish but still quite nice. “This is your bedroom. There’s clothes in the dresser that are your size and you have things in the bathroom cabinets; toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, razors and the like. Make sure to tell me if anything runs out.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jeff said, trying a small smile in Nick’s direction. Nick smiled back, running his hands through Jeff’s hair softly. “Goodnight pet, you get your rest.” He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Jeff sighed and climbed into bed, not even bothering to remove his clothes. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, pain and exhaustion consuming him.

***

Jeff sat up, looking around frantically. He clutched the bedsheets close to himself as Nick opened the door, looking at him curiously. “You were screaming pet, are you okay?” Nick said, moving over to sit on the side of the bed. Jeff brought his hands up to his face, feeling the tears that were there.

“I think so, sir.” Jeff said, a little disoriented.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

“Y-yes sir.” Jeff said, sniffling.

“It’s okay pet, you’re awake now. I’m here.” Nick said, taking Jeff’s hand and rubbing circles into the back of it with his thumb. “I’ll give you some time to get dressed before you come down to the kitchen. I’ve made breakfast.” Nick kissed Jeff’s cheek softly as he stood up, returning to the kitchen. Jeff slid out of bed, wiping his eyes with the edge of his shirt before getting changed and going to the kitchen. He stood by the door, waiting for Nick to say something. It was a few minutes before the brunette noticed him, allowing him to sit at the table. He offered to help Nick, again being told to sit. He smiled as Nick placed a plate of French toast in front of him, thanking his master before beginning to eat. Nick sat down opposite him with his own toast, eating his breakfast quietly. Jeff was about to stand up when Nick spoke. “Don’t get up yet baby, we have some things to talk about.”

“Yes sir.”

“We have some preparation to do before tonight, and it may take a while. I want you to go and wait for me in the bathroom, clothes off.” Nick said, standing up and putting both of their plates in the sink. Jeff stood up hurriedly, scrambling to the bathroom and stripping, placing his clothes over the back of the dresser chair neatly. He waited for about ten minutes before Nick walked in holding a large box, placing it on the countertop before shutting the door behind him. He took a towel from the rack, laying it down along the bench. “Okay pet, lay on the bench for me.”

“Yes sir.” Jeff said, climbing up onto the bench and laying down. He stared up at the ceiling as he heard Nick rummaging around in the box, trying not to look in case he got in trouble. Nick moved over to him, rubbing his chest softly. “I’m going to need to wax you.” Nick said.

“Where, sir?”

“Everywhere. We won’t be allowed into the dinner party if you aren’t. The Smythe’s are especially picky about that. It’ll hurt, but it won’t be too bad.” Nick pulled a small tub out of the box, scooping out the warm contents and rubbing them over Jeff’s chest and arms. Jeff grit his teeth as Nick placed the first strip on his forearm, smoothing it over. He bit down hard on his lip when Nick pulled it away, trying to keep his arm still. They made it through both arms successfully, moving onto Jeff’s legs. Jeff made a noise when Nick placed a hand on his hip and giving him a pitying look. “This one’s going to hurt baby.” Nick said, spreading the wax between Jeff’s legs and smoothing the strips down. Jeff let out a yell when Nick ripped the strips away, quickly bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. “Shh pet, it’s okay, just a few more.” Nick continued with the next few strips, throwing the last one in the bin before placing a hand on Jeff’s cheek. “All done pet, you can take a shower now if you’d like. I need to go out to run some errands, so I’ll leave you to do it by yourself. Go back to your room and rest once you’re done.”

“Yes sir.” Jeff said, getting off the bench and moving over to the shower that Nick had already turned on. He stepped under the water gratefully, letting the leftover wax wash off his body. Nick put a clean towel on the heating rack for him before leaving and shutting the door. Jeff heard Nick’s car pull out of the driveway as he was showering, wondering when his master would be back. He switched off the water after a few minutes, scared of using too much and angering his master. He dried off and got dressed, making his way back to his room. He winced as he laid on his stomach, rolling over to find a more comfortable position. He was asleep within a few minutes, only being awaken by the front door slamming shut. He heard Nick storm into his bedroom before he called out. “Jeff, in my room, now!” Fuck, he sounded mad. Jeff quickly got up and wen t into Nick’s room, looking at the ground as Nick walked over to him. “Bend over on the bed.” He ordered, with Jeff hurrying to do as he was told. Nick walked over to his dresser, pulling out a wooden paddle before returning to Jeff. Oh no, he’s going to take his anger out on me. Jeff was soon proven right as Nick moved behind him, grabbing the hem of Jeff’s pants and pulling them down around his ankles. Jeff bit down hard on his lip as the first hit came, pressing his face into the mattress. His tears began around the third hit, and he lost count after around 20, only trying to avoid making any noise that would provoke Nick to hit him more. He fisted his hands into the sheets as Nick swung down particularly hard, and Jeff knew he was bleeding. Nick put the paddle down on the bed after that, pulling Jeff off the bed and onto the floor. “On your knees.” He said, moving to unbutton his pants. Jeff quickly followed his orders, still crying as Nick’s pants were pooling around his ankles. Jeff whimpered as Nick wound a hand into his hair, pulling his head forward roughly. Jeff opened his mouth obediently as Nick’s cock entered his mouth, trying to breathe through his nose.  Jeff gagged as Nick began to thrust into his mouth forcefully, tugging on his hair. He was pushing in even further now, and Jeff was sobbing uncontrollably, trying to move his head back as Nick thrusted particularly hard, earning a sharp slap to the face. “Don’t move.” Nick growled, tugging the blonde’s head back so he was forced to make eye contact with Nick as he fucked his mouth. Nick put his hand on Jeff’s chest, pushing him back so he was against the bed with his head tilted back. His neck hurt as Nick bent it back, thrusting into his mouth sloppily. “Ah, fuck baby, I’m close.” Nick moaned, making one sharp pull on Jeff’s hair as he came into the blonde’s mouth. “Swallow it.” He said lowly. Jeff gagged as he swallowed all that Nick gave him, still trying to breathe through his nose. Nick pulled out to lean down in front of Jeff, bringing a hand up to his face. He swiped his thumb along Jeff’s bottom lip, collecting the cum that was there and pushing the digit into the blonde’s mouth. Jeff sucked on his thumb lightly, not wanting anymore punishment. Nick stood up, pulling his pants up and zipping them up. “You can go back to your room now pet.” He said. Jeff stood up hurriedly, pulling his own pants back up before going back to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and began to sob heavily, clutching onto the pillow as his body racked with sobs. He laid there and cried for what felt like hours before he heard a knock at the door, lifting his head up. He shuffled under the covers a little more as Nick walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. “What is it pet, is it because of your punishment?”

Jeff nodded, sniffling quietly. “Y-yes sir.”

“Shh, it’ll be fine baby, how sore is it?”

“Really sore, sir. I’m bleeding.” Jeff replied, wincing as he shifted on the bed. Nick motioned for him to wait before he left the room, returning with a small tub in his hand. “Roll over onto your stomach for me pet.” Nick said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jeff rolled over obediently, pressing his face into the pillow. Nick moved so he was straddling Jeff’s legs, popping open the tub and pouring some of the cream onto his hand. He placed the tub aside and rubbed his hands together before grabbing Jeff’s ass, massaging gently. Jeff hissed into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Quiet pet, it’ll help.” Nick said, leaning down to place kisses over Jeff’s back. Jeff was still crying as Nick got off his legs, sitting beside him on the bed and patting his hair affectionately. “See, it’ll be fine. We have to get ready for the Smythe’s dinner party now. I called Sebastian earlier and made an arrangement with him that you can wear your underwear instead of being naked. He was hesitant at first, but he knows I like to keep my pets to myself.”

 

 

“We’re here now pet. Just a few reminders before we go inside.” Nick said, turning to look at Jeff from the driver’s seat.

Jeff raised his head from his curled up position in the back seat, looking at Nick.

“You’re going to have to remember to be on your hands and knees at all times. It’ll be easier on the carpet, but you still have to be careful of carpet burn. You aren’t to speak unless you’re spoken to, and don’t look anyone in the eye. It’s disrespectful unless they ask you to do it. Like I said, some things will be pretty confronting, but if you can make it through the night I promise that you’ll get a reward at the end. Is that all understood?” Nick finished.

“Yes sir.” Jeff nodded. He wanted a reward. He wanted to show Nick how good he could be. He wanted to be good for his master.

***

“Nick!” Nick looked up as he heard Sebastian’s voice, holding his hand out for the taller man. Sebastian shook his hand fondly before crouching down to look at Jeff. “You picked a pretty one. It’s a shame you keep the ones like this to yourself.” Sebastian sighed sarcastically, standing up to look at Nick again. “Come into the lounge with me. Hunter’s gotten a new pet, a pretty one too.” Nick followed Sebastian into the lounge, tugging on Jeff’s leash slightly. He socialised for a while before moving off to the corner to sit down, Jeff kneeling at his feet. He patted Jeff’s head affectionately, scratching behind his ear. “You’ve been very well behaved tonight pet. Keep it up.” He couldn’t have said anything more, as a dark haired girl strode up to him, her pet in tow.

“Long time, no see Duval.” She said, flashing him a smile. Nick stood up, kissing her cheek quickly before sitting back down.

“Great to see you too, Tana.” He rolled his eyes.

“I see you’ve gotten a new pet.” She said, nodding towards Jeff.

“I have. Just the other day, actually. This is Jeff.” Nick smiled before turning to Jeff. “Now, pet, this is Santana Lopez, an acquaintance of mine. Be respectful, say hello to her.” Nick patted Jeff’s back lightly, urging him forward. Jeff moved as he was requested to, rubbing up against Santana’s leg before moving back to his original position.

“Jeff, this is my girl Brittany.” Santana said fondly, leaning down to card Brittany’s long, blonde hair through her fingers. Brittany moved forward, greeting Jeff with a lick to the cheek. Jeff was a little shocked, having never met another pet before, but he composed himself fairly quickly. He and Brittany sat quietly as Santana and Nick talked about this and that, occasionally giving their respective pets a pat on the head. They were eventually all called into the dining room, Nick sitting by Santana, with Brittany and Jeff curled up at their feet. Nick ate quietly, occasionally talking to Santana or Sebastian, but otherwise keeping his mouth shut. Once dinner was finished, they all went back out into the lounge, eventually spreading out into other rooms. Jeff looked up obediently as Nick crouched down in front of him, looking him in the eye. “I’m just going to go to the bathroom. Do you think you can stay here by yourself for a little bit?”

“Yes sir.” Jeff said confidently. He wanted to please his master. Nick nodded, leaving the room – and Jeff. Jeff shrunk back into the corner, picking at his toenail until he felt Nick’s hand on his shoulder. Actually, no. That isn’t Nick’s hand, Jeff thought, looking up to see a man he didn’t know.

“What a pretty little pet you are. All alone in this big house. Let me take care of you.” The man said, sliding his hand down and under the waistband of Jeff’s boxers, rubbing over his hole. Jeff hissed at the contact, still sore from the previous day. “I’m not alone.”

The man’s other hand came up to hold his jaw tightly. “Don’t you dare talk back to me pretty boy. You’ll regret it.” He brought both of his hands around Jeff’s waist and picked him up, carrying him into another room.

***

Nick finished up in the bathroom, going into the lounge to check on Jeff. Except Jeff wasn’t there. He searched every floor on that level, even asking some of the guests he didn’t know if they’d seen Jeff. He was beginning to get mad when he felt something brushing up against his leg, looking down to see Brittany. Nick crouched down to fix her hair, giving her a smile. “Shouldn’t you be with Santana?”

“She said to say goodbye for both of us.” Brittany replied.

“Well, I’ll see you both later then. And Brittany? You wouldn’t happen to have seen Jeff, would you?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s crying in a closet upstairs. I heard him before.” Brittany shrugged, crawling off to go and find her master. Nick narrowed his eyes, almost running upstairs and checking all of the closets. He was walking down to the next room when he heard a whimper come from the linen closet, opening it to find Jeff.

“What are you doing? Why did you run off like that?” Nick asked angrily.

“I – I didn’t, I mean -” Jeff stuttered.

“Enough. We’re going home. You’re in trouble.” Nick picked up Jeff’s leash that was tangled on the floor, tugging on it harshly as he led Jeff out to the car. He ordered Jeff to be naked on his bed as soon as they arrived, going off to brush his teeth. He returned to find Jeff sitting on the floor by the bed, still in his boxers. “Didn’t I tell you to get naked?”

Jeff only nodded, not looking up at Nick. He crouched down angrily, grabbing the waistband of Jeff’s boxers and yanking them off harshly. He picked Jeff up and threw him onto the bed, narrowing his eyes as he noticed the mark on Jeff’s hip. “What is that?” No response. “Tell me what that is, pet! Where did you get it?”

“The man.” Jeff whispered, so quiet that Nick only just heard him.

Nick almost did a double take, his protective side immediately taking over. “Which man?”

“I – I don’t know, sir.” Jeff whimpered, beginning to cry.

“What happened? Did he hurt you?”

“He – he touched me. He made me touch him too, sir.”

“Where, baby? Where did he touch you?” Nick pressed, sitting down on the bed and pulling a sobbing Jeff into his lap, kissing his light hair softly.

“He – um… I can’t say, sir.”

“It’s okay baby, you can tell me.” Nick soothed him, rubbing his back.

“He touched my privates, sir. You said only you can touch those.” Jeff whispered, his face heating up in embarrassment.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Tell me exactly what happened. You don’t have to be scared, pet.”

“The – the man, he, um… made me do things.” Jeff whimpered, curling in closer to himself.

“What kind of things?”

“He put his privates in my mouth, sir. He said I had to be good or you’d hurt me. I didn’t want to tell you sir. He said you would be mad.”

“Baby, I would never be mad at you for telling me. What else did he do?” Nick asked, rubbing Jeff’s back as he cried.

“He made me touch my own privates, like you do, sir. He was touching his own, and he kept putting it near my face. I didn’t like it. He scared me.”

Nick hugged Jeff tighter, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Shh, baby, come here. You’re okay now. But there’s something you aren’t telling me isn’t there?”

“He – um… he put his fingers in me, sir. It hurt and I told him to stop but he didn’t. It hurts so much. He said he was going to invite you over and then do it again. He said he was going to have me for himself. I’m so scared, sir. Please don’t let anyone touch me.”

“Calm down baby, I’ll protect you. I won’t leave you alone again.” Nick held Jeff as he cried, pressing soft kisses to his baby’s forehead until he fell asleep. He set Jeff to sleep in the bed with him, tucking the blankets around him like a barrier, protecting him from the world.


End file.
